Love is blind
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Mimi was sent to "Angel Island High school" to seduct one of the three hedgehogs. Gain one of their trusts and kill them in exchange for her and her sister freedom. But what happens when things don't go as planned? Love, sex, abuse, cursing, death!


**Summary: Mimi was sent to "Angel Island High school" to seduct one of the three hedgehogs. Gain one of their trusts and kill them in exchange for her freedom. But what happens when things don't go as planned? What happens when she made great friends? What if life seems so much brighter? And what if she falls for one of the hedgehogs and can't bring herself to harm any of them-including her friends? And which hedgehog did she fall for? **

**Declaimer: I don't own Sonic or the character just this story and my OC Mimi the cat. **

…**..**

~Normal pov~

"AH!" I shouted as pain shoot through my whole chest area. I dropped to the slanted old wooden floor face fist. More pain shoot through me as my right cheek came in contact with the floor-leaving a red mark soon to be a buries. I flinched in pain every time I tried to move. My raven hair spilled over my piercing purple eyes as I clenched my teeth holding in a painful cry. When I didn't feel he was going to strike another attack on me I stood on my hands and knees gasping for air. I flinched and struggle to get in my position. With every breath I took my lungs burned, my chest area ached and my tears wouldn't stop pouring out from my eyes. I felt a warm liquid run do my head and arms as I heard the pattern of it drip to the wooden floor.

"Mwhahahahaha" I heard the cruel twisted voice of my adopted father. Without warning he slammed the rusty old baseball bat on my spine. I gave a screeching howl of pain as I slammed back to the old dusty floor. My chin hit first making me bite on my tongue with my 'fangs' as I tasted a gush of blood in my mouth. I moaned in pain as I open my eyes to look at him. My white fur was mixed with blood, dirt and sweat. My tail and ears were badly buried. I glared angrily at the man through my raven bangs as he just chuckle evilly to himself. I clutched my teeth and fists as I hissed under my breath, but stop when my throat started to burn. He just chuckle and gave me an evil grin as he taps the bat on his left shoulder.

"Now, now Mimi don't be like that. I told you when you misbehave I have to punish you" his grin got wider. I glared at the man who use and abuse me everyday of my life, since the day he found me and my sister out in the streets. He never treated use with respect he treat us like shit. I think to myself everyday, why don't I just leave? But then my sister will be left alone with him and I'm not the heartless. Why don't I take her with me you ask? Well, I would if she wasn't locked away in a cage in the basement-than I would take her, but I can't. This man needs to burn in the depth of hell; this man is known as-Dr. Eggman. Ironically his head is the shape of an egg and he's bold. My train of thoughts was interrupted when his left gloved cover meaty hand yanked a fist full of my hair tangling his fingers in them. He yanked my head up for I can stand and force me to look at him face to face. I growled as his pinky pointing nose was a few inches away from my pink tiny button cat nose.

"Well, since the last assignment I gave you was a total failure I will give you one more take to redeem yourself." He said in his sickly voice. He pulled out a picture slowly with his right hand next to his right cheek. I looked at the picture that was next to his chubby cheek- it showed three very hot hedgehogs. The one in the middle is blue with emerald green eyes, he wore a white t-shirt with a blue polo jacket and some wore out dark blue jeans and red and white Jordan. He was giving a thumb up and a happy grin. The next one was black with red streaks with red burring fiery eyes, he wore a red t-shirt reading 'Chaos is among us' with a black South Pole jacket, with slightly black baggy pants and red/white/black Adidas. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his lips and looking away from the camera. The last one was Silver with beautiful golden cat looking eyes, he wore a teal t-shirt reading 'hugs not drugs : )' with a gray Rocawear jacket, white well fit pants and some teal converse. He was smiling at the camera with a thick looking open book in his left hand. It read 'Heaven's Heat Wave'- I've read that book before it's an amazing book.

But that what my eyes caught-his hands. They both had some weird looking teal marking on them-a tattoo maybe. Before I could get a better look he crushed the photo in his heads. I looked at the mad man before me with curious eyes.

"I want you to befriend one of these hedgehogs, gain their trust and _**kill him"**_He hissed at me. Venom was dripping with every single word he spoke. I looked at him with an expression of shock and curiosity. Why does he want me to kill one of them? And why kill?

"Why do you want to kill one of them?" I spoke my mind with a bored look. The pain he left me was going away slowly as my body got use to it and got some time to heal. He grins showing his dirty yellow teeth.

"Each of these hedgehogs has a special power-such as you." My eyes widen in surprise when he said I had a power. What the hell is the nut job talking about? He nodded his answering answer my unasked question.

"You have a power, a power that I keep under my control" I glared daggers at the reject asshole.

"Now, the blue one has speeded, the black one has transportation and the ability to distort time and space and the Silver one has Psychokinesis- or you say telekinesis. Those three have been a pain in my ass from the being-foiling all my evil plans to rule the world, but not anymore. That's when you come into place. Gain one of their trust and when they least expected it, kill them off. With two hedgehogs left they both wouldn't stand a chance against- android 282." He finished off his sentences with a sicking humorous tone. I stood on my two feet- my black leather combat boots made a 'thud' sound against the ground. I smacked away his hand from my hair and crossed my once pure white fur covered arms over my chest. My purple eyes glared at him with burring hatred as my lips frown on my face.

"And if I refuse?" I challenged him. He chuckle as I started at his beady eyes through his dark mini glasses.

"Well you and your _sister_ will face the consequences and you will not have your freedom" He tossed back at me. I glared hair at him tighten my grip on my arms.

"Freedom?" I question as I arched my left visible pierced brow. He just simply nodded his egg head.

"If you succeed you and your sister will be free to go" I growled as I bare my sharp white teeth as him as I crunched my eyebrows together in anger.

"That stupid, if we succeed you will 'take over the world' so what's the point of letting us go?" I test him once more.

"Hohohoh, my dear child you're so foolish. Once I taken over the world you and your sister will be free as the other humans will be enslaved." I just rolled my violet eyes-this guy is a fucking moron. Why wonder the world freely while other with be tied down? Egg head most of saw me thinking the deal over in my head.

"Don't you want what's best for _Aly?"_ That just strikes me. I looked down at the ground sadly as my raven hair spilled over my eyes as my arms fell lifeless to my side. Aly-my 6 year old sister has several problems, she suicidal, type 2 Diabetes and a state of disease. I know its crazy she wants to kill herself and she only 6, right? But when mom and dad pass and Eggman took us in she became depressed and hurt herself with anything she got her hands on. She try to kill herself with a safety scissors. She was diagnosis with type 2 diabetes when she was 4 Eggman doesn't have the proper food for her so I have to supply it with the little money I have or steal it. And her body is so weak from the lack of food nutrition, lack of sun and all that other great shit about life and her body failing on her. From her head to her toes one of her body parts or organs give out for 10 minutes. She needs a doctor and I promised her I will get her out of there and we can live a happy life-so far that promise been dragging on for 8 years now. I clutched my teeth tightly as my body began to shake. I stop my mental world inside my head on what's wrong and right. I slowly lifted up my head staring eggman down as he did the same with me. "When do I start?" his signature grin appeared on his face as his orange pointy mustaches twitched.

"Next week" ….. ~Third person pov with the brothers~

"Ah~" yawned the blue hedgehog as he stretch his long arms as far as they could go. He and his brothers walked on the sidewalk concrete floor on their way to school. He folds his arms behind his head as he walked in the middle of his youngest siblings. The black/ red hedgehog is walking on the left side of the blue hedgehog with his hands shoved in his black pockets. His red fiery eyes focus ahead, a bored look on his face as music blared into his pointy ears. The silver one has a thick black book in his right hand as his golden eyes scans every word from the page he was on as he listens to some calm music. The blue hedgehog looked at the silver hedgehog- youngest of them all. He snatched the thick book from his brother's hands; the youngest gave a loud cry of surprise when the book was taken away from ruining the story in his head. The blue hedgehog looked curiosity at the book as he read the cover aloud.

"Me, myself and time?" the blue hedgehog said more like a question than a statement. The silver hedgehog took the book back and tucked it under his arms. A light pink blush tinted his cheeks as he gave his brother an annoyed look.

"What's the book about? Love?" His older brother teased. The black/red hedgehog read the word 'love' form on his older brother lips and gave an 'Hn'. Silver rolled his golden eyes at his brother's ignorance and looks ahead.

"Something you won't be interested, Sonic" he said –a matter o' factly- to the blue hedgehog known as Sonic. Sonic grinned, he through his right arm around his youngest sibling neck and gave a wink.

"Oh, our little silver is curious about love~AW!" sonic teased the silver hedgehog known as…well-silver. Silver rolled his eyes at his brother childish behavior. He grabbed the book from under his arm pit and pointed at the title.

"Sonic it says 'Me, myself and time". Where the hell do you see any clues of love being in here?" Silver challenged his brother. Sonic unwrap his right arm and stuff them in his pockets.

"Jeez, Silver learn how to live a little. You're always sticking your nose in a book everyday, you need to do some sports, or have a girlfriend-something besides reading, right shadow?" Sonic looked at his second youngest/oldest brother for some support. Shadow not listening to the conversation didn't respond, when he notice Sonic was looking at him with a 'help-me-out-here' expression he scoffed and respond.

"Don't put me in this" and looked right back ahead. Sonic glared at Shadow for a minute, but turn his attention back to Silver who was reading the book. Sonic sighed and grabbed the book from his clutches.

"Sonic give it back!" Silver cried as he grew irritated. Sonic chuckle as he held the book high in the air away from Silver hands. Silver was practically jumping on him to grab it, but sonic wouldn't let him have it. He was pushing his face away from his as silver arms reached out to grab it, making Sonic more amused with his youngest brother behavior. Shadow looked at his brother being idiots he gave a frustrated sigh as a sweat drop form on the corner of his head. They were both making a lot of noise and causing a lot of attention to them all.

"Give it to me!" Silver hissed. Sonic emerald eyes gleamed with mischief as a cocky smirked grew on his lips.

"Only if you catch me!" and with that he started speeding off down the side walk leaving a dust cloud and a trail of a fading blue ribbon light. Silver growled under his breath as he stood up straight next to shadow who seems amused that Sonic ran off with the book.

"That ass hole" Silver murmured as he scowl the way Sonic ran off to. Shadow gave a smirk with an amused 'Hn' and began to walk towards school. Silver snapped out of his trance and jogged up to Shadow side as they walked side by side to school in silent.

...

"Where is he?" Silver asked himself as he lean against Sonic long blue locker that had many fan art on it from his fan-girls. There were hearts, smiley faces, 'I love you' and one giant one written in pink permanent marker in cursive that read 'SONIC BELONGS TO AMY ROSE!' Silver tapped his foot on the blue and white tile pattern dirty school floor as he waited for the blue hedgehog. Then he felt a gush of wind brush by him as he saw a blur of blue, then the wind came back and so did the blur. Silver began to get irritated as the wind and the blur past him over 5 times back a forth down the crowed halls. A stress mark grew on the corner of his left head as he clenched his teeth and shook slightly. When the blur came back down the hall, he extended his left foot out and stuck his left foot out, waiting. From the corner of his eye he saw the blue blur coming his way on top speed. The blur was racing down the hall and when he was a feet away from Silver he tripped. Sonic blur form turn solid as he thrust his arms up letting the thick book out his grip crashing to the solid hard ground. When the book was in the air Silver grabbed it was ease and pushed himself of the blue locker and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sonic shouted from the floor. Silver smirked in victory as he looked to floor at his angry brother.

"Well survives you right for stealing my book" he teased with the same cocky smirk. Silver turn fully to his brother as Sonic glared at him. Silver being the nice brother he is extended his right hand to his older brother, who gave a surprise look. Sonic quickly looked at Silver who gave a genuine smile. The blue hedgehog gave his in famous smirk and slapped his hands into his brothers as he stood up on his two feet again-they smiled at one another and gave a one shake hand shake before laughing all the way to class. Shadow, Sonic and Silver made it to home room all three of them sat next to each other in the third row. Shadow was on the left end of the row, Sonic was in the middle and silver was in the right end of the row-an empty desk away from the window that viewed the whole school garden. It had a fountain in the middle of a medium size pond, with many flowers-mainly roses, trees-Sakura trees and wooden benches to sit.

"Ok, class take your seat and say hello to our new student Mimi the cat" Silver cringed when he heard 'cat'. It reminds him of his lost friend-Blaze. She passed away a year ago and hasn't gotten over her death since then. Sonic looked at the door as his jaw gaped open slightly as he saw the most attractive feline he as ever laid eyes on. She was fairly short around 5'0 she wasn't skinny or fat-in between. Her raven hair fell past her shoulder blades. She has purple/blue streaks and its straight, but it was choppy and had many layers making her look 'scene/emo'. A part of her hair slightly covered her right eye. Her fur is shiny and pure white giving her the Goth edge look. She wore gray belly shirt with many rainbow neon and black sloppy stars and hearts with a cupcake pressed on it with arms, eyes, and a smile. The bold white sloppy lettering read 'Save the earth….its the only planet with cupcakes!' Showing off her black skull belly ring. She wore a three inch short black Goth skirt and to top it off some black leather knee high combat boots. She wore many gummy rainbow/stud bracelets and a silver heart shape necklace. Shadow looked at Mimi face-she had a birthmark right above her the left corner of her lip and a pierced left brow with a green ball. Her ears had three purple studs. The only make-up she wore was eye liner on her water line, which only made her purple eyes stand out. Silver couldn't believe what he was seeing a hot 'scene' girl as many people will label her as. A blush formed on white fur cover cheeks as she bites her glossed lower lip nervously. The tip of her boot dig on the dirty tile floor of the school as she looked down. Silver gave a gentle smile as he saw her act so shy in front of the class-it was so cute. When she stops playing with the floor with her foot she stood up straight with a proud smile and clears her throat.

"Hello, my name is Mimi the cat, it's a pleasure to meet you all" She smiled brightly at us all. The classed 'Hello' all at once as Mimi giggled lightly. Ms. Bell nodded her head approving her class behavior.

"Now, Mimi you may sit at the empty desk besides Silver. Silver please raise your hand." Silver did what he was told to do and raised his hand. Mimi thanked Ms. Bell and walked to her desk beside the silver hedgehog. She placed her bag on the floor beside her desk legs and sat down quietly in her seat. After a few seconds she turns around with a friendly smiled and extended her right hand out to Silver.

"Hello, I'm Mimi it's nice to meet you" she chirped in a whispering tone not wanting to get caught. Silver looked at her with a friendly smile of his own as placed his left hand in her right and shook it.

"Silver, and likewise" Silver can feel several eyes burring the back of his head(from the guys and fan girls) as he sweat drop and gave a nervous smile and chuckle. Mimi confused by his random action gave him a smile and giggle of her own at the silly silver hedgehog

. …..

Ok first chapter is up please review. If I don't get 5 or more review I will not post another story. Hate mail is also allowed. Review please!


End file.
